metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 2 Walkthrough/Dog tags
These are secret items in the game, which can be obtained by making the guards surrender, and holding your gun to their head or groin. On the harder difficulty levels, some guards will not give up their dog tags so easily; to obtain them, discharge your weapon in order to "persuade" them. This article is a list of collectible dog tags in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty. In Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance, the player has the option to choose between two sets of dog tags to collect, when starting a new game: one that includes the name, blood type, and date of birth information as featured in the original Sons of Liberty (2001), or one that includes different names and personal information (2002). Besides the change in listed information, the tags are otherwise identical in terms of gameplay. Tanker (2001) Very Easy * indicates a guard that won't give up his tags easily Easy * indicates a guard that won't give up his tags easily Normal * indicates a guard that won't give up his tags easily. Hard Extreme Plant (2001) Very Easy ID Name DOB BLD Location 000 Iroquois Pliskin ??? A Arsenal Gear-Ascending Colon 001 Hiro Takada 0414 A Strut A Deep Sea Dock 002 Clinton J Heileman Jr 0324 O Strut A Deep Sea Dock 003 Mike J Newman 1213 B Strut A roof 004 Rayyan A Said 0417 AB Strut A Pump Room 005 Shigeo Okajima 0130 A Strut A Pump Room 006 Cord B Smith 0918 O AB connecting bridge 007 Mario C Lopez 0816 ? AB connecting bridge 008 Shuhei Tanaka 0425 O Strut B Transformer Room 009 Momoko Kawai 0327 ? Strut B Transformer Room 010 Kengo Iwata 1129 AB BC connecting bridge 011 Daniel Modol 0624 ? Strut C Dining Hall 012 Noriyuki Katsumura 0128 O Strut C Dining Hall 013 Tetsuro Sueyoshi 0131 O CD connecting bridge 014 Tony J Ylaranta 0420 O CD connecting bridge 015 Paul R Martin 0611 O Strut D Sediment Pool 016 Leonardo M Cardoso 0314 ? Strut D Sediment Pool 017 Al J Josef 0929 A DE connecting bridge 018 Kyoko Hariyama 1227 A DE connecting bridge 019 Barna K Olvedi 1109 AB Strut E Parcel Room 020 Yuta Kunibe 1205 A Strut E Parcel Room 021 Daniel C Bell 0620 ? Strut E heliport 022 Takahiro Omori 0419 O Strut E heliport 023 Nadim Daban 0829 AB Strut F warehouse 024 Timothy J Kane 0809 AB Strut F warehouse 025 Allen J Chang 0609 B FA connecting bridge 026 Jean Luc Cougar 0720 A Shell 1 Core, 1F 027 Luis A Fernandes 0721 AB Shell 1 Core, 1F 028 Yuta Kiguchi 0813 A Shell 1 Core, 1F 029 Masafumi Okuta 0707 B Shell 1 Core, B1 030 Matthew R Bartz 0925 O Shell 1 Core, B1 031 Kunio Takabe 0718 A Shell 1 Core, B1 032 Joey Simkins 0409 AB Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 033 Sve G Westli 0627 A Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 034 Sam M Shrimpton 0131 O Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 035 Norihiko Hibino 0903 O Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 036 Erik R Christy 0308 ? KL connecting bridge 037 Jason C Patino 0920 O Strut L Sewage Treatment Facility 038 Maarten Van Der Zwan 0107 A Strut L Sewage Treatment Facility 039 Motoyuki Yoshioka 0708 B Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 040 Adrian Thien 0524 A Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 041 Yuki Higuchi 0416 A Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 042 Peter Stillman 1116 A Strut E heliport Easy ID Name DOB BLD Location 000 Meryl Silverburgh ??? A Arsenal Gear-Ascending Colon 001 Thomas G Cardner 0806 A Strut A Deep Sea Dock 002 Matthew R Vogel 0714 AB Strut A Deep Sea Dock 003 Megumi Nakaniihara 0716 A Strut A roof 004 Matthew A Bullock 0326 O Strut A Pump Room 005 Addam J Drew 0902 B Strut A Pump Room 006 Yusuke Takada 0403 ? AB connecting bridge 007 Miles D Ashley 0505 ? AB connecting bridge 008 Mark E Francis 0326 O Strut B Transformer Room 009 Kazuki Muraoka 0309 O Strut B Transformer Room 010 Tom A Hutchinson 0828 ? BC connecting bridge 011 Corey E Louden 0211 A Strut C Dining Hall 012 Ian J Andrews 0605 O Strut C Dining Hall 013 Tim J Veldboom 1109 ? CD connecting bridge 014 David C Ratanaseangsuang 0202 B CD connecting bridge 015 Shiro Mukaide 0813 O Strut D Sediment Pool 016 Rie Nishiki 0923 AB Strut D Sediment Pool 017 Mariko Nakamura 0109 A DE connecting bridge 018 Emily Britt 0819 O DE connecting bridge 019 Daniel A Longworth 0613 A Strut E Parcel Room 020 Caroline M L Gibson 0605 ? Strut E Parcel Room 021 Yuki Sawada 0324 B Strut E heliport 022 Daijiro Takeshima 0206 A Strut E heliport 023 Masatoshi Uehara 0611 O Strut F warehouse 024 Ikki Sakakibara 0813 A Strut F warehouse 025 Juergen Jur Goessnitzer 0320 A Strut F warehouse 026 Yuko Yano 0106 B FA connecting bridge 027 Rick Naylor 0812 O Shell 1 Core, 1F 028 Jeremy A Davis 0826 ? Shell 1 Core, 1F 029 Zephan G Kirkpatrick 1005 ? Shell 1 Core, 1F 030 Kenneth Wong 1220 B Shell 1 Core, B1 031 Michael D Craft 0321 A Shell 1 Core, B1 032 Stephen D Haynes 0502 A Shell 1 Core, B1 033 Joshua A Crandall 0711 AB Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 034 Hiroyuki Inoue 1201 AB Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 035 Andrew J Walker 1012 ? Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 036 Kazunobu Uehara 0721 B Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 037 Thomas Szedlak 0522 A KL connecting bridge 038 Shuichi Hata 0627 A Strut L Sewage Treatment Facility 039 Frank A Morales 1117 O Strut L Sewage Treatment Facility 040 Lee P French 1025 AB Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 041 Marcos A Gomez 1103 ? Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 042 Scott K Cleary 0402 A Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 043 Peter Stillman 1116 A Strut E heliport Normal ID Name DOB BLD Location 000 Solid Snake ??? ? Arsenal Gear-Ascending Colon 001 Sotaro Tojima 0708 A Strut A roof 002 Christophe L Lallemand 0420 O Strut A Pump Room 003 Hurell F Lyons 0905 O Strut A Pump Room 004 Juntaro Saito 0418 O AB connecting bridge 005 So Toyota 0707 A AB connecting bridge 006 Robert J Bryk 1123 ? Strut B Transformer Room 007 Scott A Morgan 0210 O Strut B Transformer Room 008 George T Joseph 0717 O BC connecting bridge 009 Vahe V Varujan 0611 A Strut C Dining Hall 010 Mark Mugendi 0813 A Strut C Dining Hall 011 Irene C Carvalho 0405 O CD connecting bridge 012 Jools Watsham 0328 O CD connecting bridge 013 Adam J Schick 0822 ? Strut D Sediment Pool 014 Takayoshi Ogawa 1130 O Strut D Sediment Pool 015 Jamie A Trumper 1119 ? Strut D Sediment Pool 016 Sergio Carranza 0205 ? DE connecting bridge 017 Michiko Arai 0930 O DE connecting bridge 018 Takashi Mizutani 0704 B Strut E Parcel Room 019 Christian Cr Renner 1221 O Strut E Parcel Room 020 Andy B Gilder 0617 ? Strut E Parcel Room 021 Takashi Horikawa 1212 A Strut E heliport 022 Kevin T Petty 0504 A Strut E heliport 023 Guilherme K Saran 0218 ? Strut E heliport 024 Chen Yen Yen 0916 A Strut F warehouse 025 Caroline Frechette 0115 A Strut F warehouse 026 Daisuke Mogi 0319 A Strut F warehouse 027 Tomokazu Fukushima 1228 O FA connecting bridge 028 Monte S Tate 0915 ? Shell 1 Core, 1F 029 Stephanie Hattenberger 0617 ? Shell 1 Core, 1F 030 Koichi Nakano 0225 O Shell 1 Core, 1F 031 Matt T Federspiel 0112 ? Shell 1 Core, 1F 032 Sachiko Hara 0423 A Shell 1 Core, B1 033 Ray A Holdren 0922 B Shell 1 Core, B1 034 Carlos I Siu 0325 O Shell 1 Core, B1 035 Eric G Macway 0618 O Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 036 Ian J Roberts 1020 O Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 037 Alexandre Bertrand 0707 A Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 038 Peter D Mccarthy 0630 ? Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 039 Ichiro Kutome 0908 O KL connecting bridge 040 Yutaka Negishi 0523 B Strut L Sweate Treatment Facility 041 Renata N Csio 0831 ? Strut L Sweate Treatment Facility 042 Tony J Case 0101 O Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 043 Paul M Blacketer 0318 O Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 044 Dennis J Krimpelbein 0128 ? Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 045 Stanley A Garcia 0612 O Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 046 Charles P Quivers 0928 B Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 047 Sevak N Fair 0323 ? Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 048 Peter Stillman 1116 A Strut E heliport Hard ID Name DOB BLD Location 000 Liquid Snake ??? ? Arsenal Gear-Ascending Colon 001 Yamato Hagiwara 0406 O Strut A roof 002 Chris Walker 0909 ? Strut A Pump Room 003 Brian D Hagerman 0704 O Strut A Pump Room 004 Makoto Sonoyama 0821 B AB connecting bridge 005 Christoph C Reinicke 0906 AB AB connecting bridge 006 Justin D Ebersole 0820 ? Strut B Transformer Room 007 William A Catacutan 0120 ? Strut B Transformer Room 008 Natalie Yip 1016 O BC connecting bridge 009 Kelsy L Clark 0506 ? Strut C Dining Hall 010 Bjoern Heide 0412 AB Strut C Dining Hall 011 Daniel Y Kato 0705 A CD connecting bridge 012 Alexandre R C Dantas 0106 O CD connecting bridge 013 Jason Enos 0730 ? Strut D Sediment Pool 014 Josiah F Thorne 0715 O Strut D Sediment Pool 015 Yoshikazu Matsuhana 0803 O Strut D Sediment Pool 016 Claudia Cd Diessner 0408 A Strut D Sediment Pool 017 Hiroyuki Tsuchida 0830 O DE connecting bridge 018 Devan V Tailor 0804 A DE connecting bridge 019 Chris Kramer 1018 A Strut E Parcel Room 020 Ikuya Nakamura 0205 B Strut E Parcel Room 021 Takaaki Kitumura 1008 A Strut E Parcel Room 022 Ryoko Yoshimura 0902 A Strut E Parcel Room 023 Yoshiteru Kobayashi 0617 O Strut E heliport 024 Chris M Flohr 1001 A Strut E heliport 025 Nicholas J Schreiber 0608 O Strut E heliport 026 Kenichiro Kano 0117 O Strut F warehouse 027 Hiroki Satoyoshi 0509 O Strut F warehouse 028 Shuyo Murata 1230 B Strut F warehouse 029 Futoshi Satou 0721 A Strut F warehouse 030 Shinpei Murakami 1207 A FA connecting bridge 031 David A Lesslie 0307 O Shell 1 Core, 1F 032 Brian R Strack 0813 B Shell 1 Core, 1F 033 Skip M Murray 1120 A Shell 1 Core, 1F 034 Axel R Zijderveld 0929 ? Shell 1 Core, 1F 035 Kamran Keenan 0212 ? Shell 1 Core, B1 036 Tomonori Morita 0210 A Shell 1 Core, B1 037 Julien Jd Dort 1120 A Shell 1 Core, B1 038 Steven Schmitt 0918 AB Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 039 Michael O Kress 0703 AB Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 040 Stephane Tudela 0408 B Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 041 Yoriko Shimizu 0323 O Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 042 Yun-Ho Kim 0322 A KL connecting bridge 043 Jun Sukegawa 1010 AB Strut L Sewage Treatment Facility 044 Joey P Gonzales 0105 A Strut L Sewage Treatment Facility 045 Christopher Heck 1117 ? Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 046 Martin Kukowka 1211 ? Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 047 Alex N Martinez 1223 A Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 048 Satoru Kobayashi 0316 A Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 049 Giovanni Cavalliere 0913 O Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 050 Gabriel Freitas Peres 1125 O Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 051 Peter Stillman 1116 A Strut E heliport Extreme ID Name DoB BLD Location 000 Hideo Kojima 0824 A Arsenal Gear-Ascending Colon 001 Takeshi Sato 0731 O Strut A roof 002 Shinji Yamashita 0801 ? Strut A Pump Room 003 Ryan T Cronkright 1119 AB Strut A Pump Room 004 Josef Karsch 0813 A AB connecting bridge 005 Emmanuel Y L Passian 1130 O AB connecting bridge 006 Le M Mccowen 1027 O Strut B Transformer Room 007 Hironobu Matsui 0114 O Strut B Transformer Room 008 Drew J Elmer 0101 ? BC connecting bridge 009 Toru Kawakami 0330 A Strut C Dining Hall 010 Adam J Sarpolis 0205 AB Strut C Dining Hall 011 Jyunpei Hirano 1207 A CD connecting bridge 012 Kyle S Carrigan 1126 A CD connecting bridge 013 Matt J Van Leeuwen 0921 AB Strut D Sediment Pool 014 Matthew B Boyett 1104 O Strut D Sediment Pool 015 Collis R Williams 0910 ? Strut D Sediment Pool 016 Nobumitsu Tanaka 0109 B Strut D Sediment Pool 017 Matthew C Miller 0712 B DE connecting bridge 018 Masashi Watanabe 1130 A DE connecting bridge 019 Yoshiyuki Koido 1219 A Strut E Parcel Room 020 Tsunehiko Shibata 0606 B Strut E Parcel Room 021 Ryan C Sheffer 0313 O Strut E Parcel Room 022 Carlos X Luna 1205 A Strut E Parcel Room 023 David A Ginepri 0717 ? Strut E Parcel Room 024 Emmanuel Phung 0814 O Strut E heliport 025 Ryosaku Ueno 0429 AB Strut E heliport 026 Alan J Harries 0615 O Strut E heliport 027 Marco O Scherrer 0728 AB Strut F warehouse 028 Edmond V To 0727 O Strut F warehouse 029 Chevrinais Thomas 0421 O Strut F warehouse 030 Hiroshi Yokote 0703 A Strut F warehouse 031 Berl B Pottstam 0103 ? Strut F warehouse 032 Kenichiro Shigeno 0110 B FA connecting bridge 033 Kaori Yamada 0808 O Shell 1 Core, 1F 034 Ryan J Crane 0803 O Shell 1 Core, 1F 035 Gareth J Lewis 0126 O Shell 1 Core, 1F 036 Andreas R Ramsauer 1228 O Shell 1 Core, 1F 037 Justin A Cagle 0614 B Shell 1 Core, B1 038 Christopher S Korte 0602 B Shell 1 Core, B1 039 Masahiro Yoshinaga 0410 B Shell 1 Core, B1 040 Daisuke Nishimura 0816 A Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 041 Viana Siles Mauricette 0128 O Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 042 Chen Yung Kok 0429 AB Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 043 Anthony J Barritt 0524 AB Shell 1 Core, B2 Computer Room 044 Kaori Yae 0520 A KL connecting bridge 045 Isao A Sato 0105 B Strut L Sewage Treatment Facility 046 Ryan J Schettle 0401 A Strut L Sewage Treatment Facility 047 Andy Lam 1016 ? Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 048 Hiroaki Yoshiike 1013 O Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 049 Cedric Krolikowski 0314 A Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 050 Sebastian J Pitman 0210 ? Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 051 Mark A Matuszewski 0831 AB Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 052 Xavier R Garcia 0306 A Shell 2 Core, 1F Air Purif. Room 053 Peter Stillman 1116 A Strut E heliport Plant Dog tags Category:Metal Gear Solid 2 Walkthrough